She Screams Goodbyes
by zirnyheld
Summary: Slight AU. Max is Itex's newest addition. Captured by the School, she is being forced to New York City to capture Fang as well. But what happens when Max can't go through with the plan? Rated T for Turtles. Reviews are much loved.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Get it over here, fast."

This woman was referring to me as an "it." However, she could do whatever she wanted; she was the Director of Itex.

One of the men in a painfully white lab coat grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the dark cage. The brightness of the glaring lights above burned my eyes and skin. Being in a dog crate for over a week can really do that to you. I squinted against the luminous lights and saw the Director standing in front of me with a matching lab coat on. She toyed with some papers on her desk and pulled out a manila folder labeled, "Avian". She pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed through it.

"Maximum Ride…" My name sounded like poison on her tongue. "I see you're 15?"

I didn't respond, which was my first mistake. The guy who had my arm had tightened his grip, seconds away from snapping it. I meekly nodded my head, not even meeting her vicious green eyes.

"And of the avian variety," She looked at the man beside her. "She'll be perfect for the experiment."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Experiment" was kind of a sensitive word for me, along with "test", "examination", and "procedure." I had spent the last 6 years at Itex, being used as an exhibit for scientists to test and gawk at. I've had wings since the day I was born, but I had never had to deal with people constantly analyzing my every move. So six years ago, Itex had captured me and taken me to their lab. I don't have parents anymore because Itex killed them in a "car accident." Although I've tried to escape before, I've realized that staying is my last resort.

And then I spoke, "What experiment?" This was my second mistake. The guy twisted my arm around, both breaking it and flipping me onto my face on the cold stone floor. I looked up from where I was laying and saw the Director hovering over my near-unconscious body. I had been deprived of food and movement so I was pretty much as weak as I could be.

"His name is Fang," She growled. "We don't know his last name. But we do know that he is an avian hybrid and that he lives in New York City, U.S.A. We need you to pose as a normal teenager and capture him for us."

"I-I-…" I stuttered. However, my broken arm was a constant reminder to not speak.

"You will be sent off in the morning. Ilene already has everything in order—your clothes, cell phone, enrollment, everything." She nodded to the guy who was still holding me and he dragged me back into the cage.

I didn't expect this to go very well.

**A/N : Okay, let me explain. This story was moved from my old account "Amber Hummingbird" to my new account because I'm all about fresh starts. I'm not stealing anyone's material. I will be updating this story on this account now.**

**Anyways, reviews and loves are much appreciated and please keep reading. Thank you to all of my supporters out there. I missed you guys.**

***zirny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

Touchdown, New York City. The bright lights of the skyscrapers and buildings felt like a cover-up for the town beneath the wonderland of flashes and beams. The constant screaming and merciless honking of cabbies, the babies crying for their mothers and their mothers hissing at them through the carriage to shush; it was enough to drive a mutant kid insane.

Ilene had been very clear on what I was to be doing here. Fang and I would be in all of the same classes—a "standard procedure" to make sure that I was able to track his movement at any given moment. I was to study is habits and know his routines. I was to make an acquaintance with him and know every single detail of him, his friends, his parents, his life. Eventually, I was to somehow be able to get into his house—Itex needs to be aware of every opening and entrance in his home in case I need some sort of back up with capturing him.

They had already enrolled me as a junior at Greenwich Academy, the preparatory school that Fang had been in since kindergarten. Ilene was playing her own role in my mission too; her new name was Abigail Salem, divorcee and single mother of Marie Harrison. Marie Lynn Harrison, my new identity. The name I would answer to until my mission was complete.

Itex planned this entire rendezvous to take a couple of months, give or take a few weeks. I, on the other hand, thought it would take longer—much, much longer. Putting a hyper-sensitive mutant bird-kid in an environment that she had not experienced for over six years would not be as easy as they seemed to make it out to be. For all I knew, it would take me a couple of months just to learn how to communicate with regular people.

A grainy female voice came through the airplane's speakers. "Please stay fastened until we have completely landed," it said. "We have arrived in New York City, and it is 10:33 in the evening. Thank you for…" The voice began to slowly drown itself out and I stopped listening to think. I stopped to think about the past five weeks. I'm not really sure why I wanted to, though; everything that had occurred throughout those long weeks had been completely alien.

**.fax.**

"_She's filthy." Stated a male Whitecoat. Really? The girl who hasn't showered in God knows how long is _filthy_? Gee, who would've thought? I mean, I had only exercised and ran continuously for six years. Idiot._

"_She'll need to bathe in acid for a week to get the smell off of her. And she's coated in dirt. She's going to need some serious scrubbing for a while." Another man in a lab coat studied me. "So?" He looked up at the Director._

"_So do it! Immediately, we have no time to waste. We're supposed to get her back into shape within five weeks, and she currently looks like a homeless girl." Wow, nice comparison. I couldn't say that I disagreed with her, though. Just the thought of a shower made me feel like I was being pampered. The two Whitecoats pushed my gurney down a fluorescently lit hallway. I stared at the lights and ceiling tiles the entire time. It felt like an eternity had passed before we reached two large double doors. The men peeled me from the stretcher and lead me through the entrance. I looked around me._

_I felt like I had just walked into a completely different world. A world that was actually normal._

_A woman walked me through the room to a dining area. "You will receive five meals a day. With your avian metabolism, that will be more than enough to get you back to a normal weight. In between each meal you will run for ten minutes. Afterwards, you will learn about current events, politics, and society's media. Our stylist will coordinate your wardrobe and fix you up. You will have a shower every night and then go to our main office for a scheduled weigh-in. Do you understand?" I just nodded my head. A bit much, don't you think? She pulled out a chair from the large, round table in the middle of the room. "Sit. The chefs will bring you your food."_

_I lowered myself into the cushioned seat. It was the most comfortable thing I had experienced in a while. I looked down at the perfectly polished oak of the table and ran my fingers along it. It felt smooth and untouched. I wondered silently how many kids like me had done the same thing. Had gone through what I was about to._

_A few moments later, a chef came out with a tray of food. I looked at him from head to toe. White hat, white apron, white shirt and pants, and white shoes. The amount of white clothing in this place was horrifying. As I tried not to shudder, he laid the plate in front of me. A plain chicken breast, mashed potatoes, green beans, an orange, and a glass of white milk sat on the table. My stomach lurched as if it were trying to grab the food itself. I threw the food down my throat, too fast to savor anything, too slow to choke. I washed it all down quickly with the milk and looked up. My eyes met pair of piercing emeralds._

_The Director was standing over me._

"_Hello, Maximum. Did you enjoy your meal? It'll be the first of many."_

"_Yes, ma'am," I answered, never unlocking our gaze._

"_Now," she grimaced. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're only doing this so that Ilene isn't suspected for not feeding her 'child.' Not because we want you to have fun with this mission. You will take this very seriously, or you shall return to Itex and go through nothing you have before. I will be sure to make it worse than all of the other experiments and procedures you've had performed on you, are we clear?"_

_I repeated, "Yes ma'am." But I didn't flinch. I didn't move a muscle. I felt like I was stronger than her—I knew I was stronger than her._

"_Great." She smiled snidely, "Now go to the weight room and run on the treadmill for ten minutes on sped level five."_

_I didn't hesitate. Strong or not, I could still be held down and tortured by this woman. I walked from the dining room through a glass door labeled "Exercise"._

_When inside, women I recognized from the lab stuck wires from my head, chest, and wrists. "To monitor your body." They stated gravely. "Now start."_

_I repeated the cycle of eating then running for two hours. I was exhausted, but I felt better than I had when I came in. I didn't feel as dead as I had before. The women barked at me to take a shower. I sprinted to the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as I could. Even though I was sweating like crazy, the sight of steam rising from behind the curtain almost excited me. I knew that this would probably be the highlight of my mission._

_Learning about today's society was even more brutal than the physical training. How could American teens be so stupid and ignorant? Maybe Itex wanted me to study our "culture" because it was the equivalent of torture._

_Renee, the stylist, picked out every outfit I would wear. "If you ever need more clothes, Ilene will notify Itex and we'll send more. Since it is a prep school, Greenwich requires a uniform." She pulled out a white_ _long-sleeved blouse,_ _a dark blue vest, and a matching plaid skirt. "We'll cut slits into the back of the shirts and vests so you are able to fly when necessary."_

_She put blonde streaks through my long brown hair and straightened it. I felt as if she were throwing styling products at me. Hairspray for this style, gel for that style. She lined my eyes in a smoky gray color and brushed them with "a light lavender shade." Mascara was globbed onto my eyelashes and my nails were painted pink. Yes, pink. Kill. Me._

_I gained weight every day. The Whitecoats thought it was excessive, but I felt healthy. And this went on and on for five weeks. They finally thought I was ready and put my new "mommy" and I on a plane to New York City. And that's where I am now._

**.fax.**

Getting off of the plane felt like a blur. Ilene and I went behind the airport and were picked up by a white Itex van. They really have a thing for white there. The driver and Ilene were going over the plan again and again as I sat in the back in silence. I didn't want to interact with these people unless I had to. The thought of working for such an evil place with such evil people made my skin crawl.

We pulled into a neighborhood that made me want to wretch. Every house was the exact same size and had the exact same features. All lawns were crisp, clean, and proper—not a weed in sight. The houses were aligned in a straight row for at least a mile down the road. Fountains were placed on each side of the entrance, which creeped me out rather than welcomed me.

The house we pulled up to was the perfect place to live—if you were a trophy wife with a husband who played golf and two "flawless" children. I thought it was weird. The white trimmings on the windows and roof screamed, "I paid way too much to live here." I trudged up the stairs to the door and let Ilene open the door.

A man in a seer-sucker suit with a plastered-on smile greeted us when we walked in, "Abigail! Marie! Welcome, to your new home."

**A/N : Keep reading and keep reviewing, guys. Any feedback? Let me know. (: Subscribe and favorite and all that beautiful stuff and click that little arrow to read the next chapter!**

***zirny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Itex really needed to step up their game. I wasn't even permitted a picture of this "Fang" guy; I was supposed to go off of name. It seemed a bit silly to me that they couldn't give me any information about his appearance whatsoever, but I guess I should feel grateful that this was one of my few existing limitations, as opposed to the limitation of food, air, and movement. Although, sighing has become a big part of my routine.

Remember butler boy, the one who "welcomed" my "mother" and me into this "lovely establishment"? He was apparently a Whitecoat in disguise, renamed Bolton for the assignment. His oil-slicked hair was a lovely comparison to the rest of his get-up. A suit that looked as if it were two sizes too small for a sixteen year old boy—much less a middle-aged man—and shiny black shoes that looked brand new all the time. He had the face of a pedophile, I thought, with his plastered on smile and glittering eyes. I had never seen him around the lab before, and I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted to. He seemed like one of the Whitecoats who wielded a scalpel with a grin.

After "Bolton" waved us in, he took our bags to our rooms. Ilene told me to follow him upstairs so he could explain the workings of the house to me. My room was completely average for an average teenage girl; not the mutant freak on a mission to capture another mutant freak. The walls were painted a robin's egg blue with green polka dots plastered around. My bedspread was green with white sheets peeking out and assorted pillows toppling over one another. Blue and white bookshelves lined the empty spaces, filled with brand new books that I remembered seeing in my current society class; Vampire and werewolf drama. Novels trying too hard to be different, making them all the same. A TV hung from the white ceiling and an iPod was docked next to my bed.

A desk and a closet were placed near a wide window on the far side of my room. I wandered over to the window, despite Bolton's following eyes. I looked out to see the city in the distance, a total contrast to the crisp cleanliness of this neighborhood. It took me a moment to realize that the window lead to a small metal balcony outside. The edge of my balcony was only a few feet away from another one, jutting out of my neighbor's house. I looked around a noticed that every house was built this way, balconies sticking out of one side of the top floor. I wondered why.

"Ahem," Bolton coughed obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, leaning up against the window pane. I stared at him expectantly. "This is your room for the mission. There are entrances placed all over, the main one being your closet." He gestured to the two white doors to the right of me and I opened one.

Inside was a walk-in filled with new clothes and shoes, but in the back was a small door. I slowly and cautiously walked up and lifted up the latch. I pulled and a control panel expanded before me. It was hard not to gasp in amazement at the multiple monitors hanging on the walls, taking visual shots of each room in the house, and every angle of the surrounding area. I could see every inch of yard and road around the house. The only rooms that weren't being constantly monitored were the bathrooms and Ilene's room. I even had a shot of my control panel playing on one of the screens.

"This is so you are aware of everything going on in the house and anything outside the house. That is one of the most important tasks of this assignment: stay aware of your surroundings. Without that knowledge, you leave yourself vulnerable to the dangers around you. Ilene also has one in her room, with a view of every room you see now, plus her room and the bathrooms."

I shuddered at the thought of Ilene being able to watch me take a shower. Creep, much?

"This," Bolton continued, pointing to a screen that was flashing different pictures, "is a view of all of your hidden entrances. If they somehow become invaded or barricaded, simply press this button here." He motioned to a red button beside the screen. "Itex will be notified immediately and our undercover Whitecoats will be sent as assistance. Only press this button if an enemy is infiltrating the bases, understand?" I nodded, although I wanted to laugh. I felt like I was in a cheesy military movie. It took all my strength to keep my face blank.

I could tell that this first day was going to be a very long one.

**.fax.**

It took Bolton four hours to repeat everything he had already covered before he felt he was finished. I learned that he would be staying in a guest house Itex had prepared down the street. He would play the role of our butler whenever company was over, but wouldn't "take any orders or sass from a mutant at any other time." I think having antisocial attitude is a necessary requirement to work at Itex.

I walked down the staircase and heard various voices. I peeked my head over the railing and almost vomited at what I saw. Sweater Vest Family. A tall trophy blonde with a pineapple upside-down cake in her hands and a pink pantsuit on stood before Ilene, chattering away about how excited she was to have neighbors, finally. An even taller guy was behind her, obviously not paying the slightest of attention to what the woman was saying. He looked young, about my age, with shaggy dirty-blonde hair, perfectly ironed blue jeans, a white button-down, and a blue tie. A little boy ran around the living room, threatening to knock over anything that wasn't glued in place. He looked like a smaller version of what I was guessing was his brother, with the exact same hair and outfit. All three of them had crystal blue eyes that I could see from my place on the stairs.

"I have a daughter; Marie. She's just about your age, Sam." Ilene flashed a smile in the older boy's direction and looked at the stairs. "Oh, there she is! Marie, come meet the Dawson's! They're our new neighbors!" Jeez, mom. Lay off the peppiness.

Sam turned to look where Ilene was looking and flashed a Colgate white smile at me. I slowly walked down the stairs, not caring for confrontation, especially with these people. I brushed past Sam as he muttered a smug "hi" in my ear. I gave him a small smile and stood next to Ilene, who put her hands on my shoulders. I instantly tensed up, ready to break her face in half.

"Marie is starting Greenwich as a junior. Aren't you a junior, Sam? Maybe you could show Marie around on her first day!" White smiles were exchanged.

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Harrison." Sam said sweetly, winking at me. I scowled.

Ilene cackled. "Oh, please, call me Abigail!" I could have gotten sick right there. All of this picture perfectness was nauseating. What made it worse was when Ilene insisted I show Sam around. Fearing the consequences I could've faced later provided I say no, I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. Sam seemed obligated to follow me around like a little puppy dog.

After a "tour" of the upstairs, which was basically me pointing to each room and describing what it was, Sam pulled me into my room. I sat on my bed while he stood with his hands in his pockets, silently looking around. I had absolutely no intention of making conversation with this guy, but he seemed to be the one who had the talking part covered. I had never heard someone brag about themself so much before.

"I'm quarterback of the Greenwich varsity football team. I have been for a few years now. I'm kind of treated like a big deal at school. I mean, they just can't get enough of me. The girls, I mean. Not that I'm taken." He glanced at me. "I mean, I'm just waiting for that special girl."

"Hm." I grunted. I didn't care, but this kid wasn't taking the hint.

"Football has been pretty demanding. Physically, I mean. It's a good thing I work out daily. I've got a pretty sweet six-pack, and killer biceps. If you want to see, you can swing by the locker room anytime. Or my room." He winked again. I almost puked again.

"Wow," I forced a smile. "Good to know."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty considerate guy, always caring about other people's needs. Like I told your mom, I'd be happy to show you around Greenwich tomorrow. More than happy." He winked _again_. God, he was creepy.

And of course, I was going to have to say yes—not because I feared Ilene, but simply because I was the new girl and had absolutely no idea where I would be going. So I clenched my teeth, bore a smile, and uttered the words, "Great, thank you so much."

"No problem, cutie." He smiled. "Y'know, most of the other players have cheerleader girlfriends. Maybe you should try out for the squad so you can cheer me on." He suggested. I simply shook my head.

"No, I'm not sure that would be the best idea, sorry." I hopped off of my bed and before he could say anything else, I opened up the door. "We should get back down there." I motioned.

"Oh, um, okay. Yeah. We should." He muttered, sulking down the stairs. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. Mrs. Dawson was still standing next to Ilene in the kitchen, and the little rascal still running about the living room. Sam went back over to his mother and touched her arm, signaling he was ready to leave. I wonder what had him in such a hurry? Ha.

"Well," Mrs. Dawson perked up. "We best be on our way then. Again, welcome to the neighborhood! And if ever need anything, don't be strangers! We live right next door! We'll see you soon. Thank you so much Abigail. And, Marie, it was so great meeting you." She grinned brightly at me.

"Likewise," I smiled back sweetly. "Sam, thanks for all of your help. Tomorrow will be so much easier!"

He didn't meet my eyes, he just grunted a small, "Mhmm,"

"Jaxon, come on, we're leaving!" The little boy ran to his mother's side and the three of them left. The sight of the walking out the door together sent chills of jealousy up my spine. I wanted a real family like that, as much as I hated to admit it. The house felt cold and lonely with Ilene standing over me. Although he creeped me out beyond belief, Sam had something that I envied—love.

**A/N : Allllright. Now that all of the chapters I had previously written have been re-uploaded, I'd like to make an official Author's Note.**

**I will be working on this story as much as I possibly can. If I don't have a new chapter every week, I will try to write little drabbles and oneshots on the side for you all to read and hopefully review.**

**Speaking of reviews, as previously stated, I would absolutely love some feedback. What are some things you want to see from the story? What are some things I need to work on in the plot, or just with my writing in general? I don't rely on betas, I want an overall opinion from the READERS. So I'm sure if we all work together, we could turn this story into something good.**

**Thank you to every single one of my readers, I love you all.**

***zirny**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to a long, bony finger poking and prodding all over my face.

"Marie," Bolton purred creepily. "_Marie_, it's time to wake up."

I turned over on my side to face him. He was standing with his arm fully extended, trying to stand as far away from me as possible. Didn't he know that freak wasn't contagious? "What?" I spat. I glanced at the iPod dock. "It's 6 in the morning!"

"And you have to be at the Dawson residence by 7 AM so Samuel can drive you to school. Up, up!" He dismissed me with a flick of his hand and scurried out of the room. I slouched out of my bed and rubbed at my sleepy eyes. Last night was the first good sleep I had gotten in _years_ and it was beautiful. And now I had to wake up at 6 in the morning and pretend that it was totally normal? No way.

I rolled back onto the mattress, letting my head settle into the comfortable down-feather pillows. I was almost back into the same position I was before when an electric current ran through my body, jolting me from the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell?"

Bolton's pedo-face popped on the television, his beady black eyes staring down at me. "Your whole room is tapped and wired. You don't do what we say, you are shocked. The more often it happens, the worse it will be. I hope you have learned your lesson, Maximum." He chuckled maniacally to himself before he blipped off the screen.

What a wanker.

I hoisted myself off the floor and trudged to the vanity next to my closet. I plopped down on the seat and examined my face in the mirror. My cheeks were no longer sunken in, but full and rosy with defined cheekbones peaking below my eyes. A warm glow radiated through my skin. I was naturally tanned from working in the sun at the School, but this time it didn't look like it contrasted the rest of my body. I looked healthy again.

My hair fell over my shoulders and traveled down my back, stopping right in the middle. Eye-length bangs framed my face.

Last time I saw myself this clean was when I was nine.

Itex didn't really care about hygienic needs, so regular showers had been completely out of the question. Just the mere suggestion could've ended with me looking down the barrel of a shotgun.

I snapped back into reality and looked over at the time. _Damn_. _6:21 already?_ I quickly forced a brush through my matted hair and tried to put on some eyeliner sort of like how the Whitecoats taught me back at the School. I glanced at myself and figured I looked semi-presentable. I was here to capture some kid, not capture his heart.

I walked over to the closet and yanked the brass handles. The colorful assortment of clothes reminded me of the rainbow colored pills they would give me during experiments. I cringed at the thought and rushed over to the section with a plain white notecard with "Greenwich Uniforms" scrawled in blue pen. I pulled out the first one I saw and examined it. The blazer had a small gold lion embroidered on the breast pocket. How cliché.

I stepped into the skirt and left the blazer unbuttoned, exposing the white blouse underneath. I reached into the small drawer under the hanging uniforms and pulled out a pair of plain white knee-high socks. I wondered if the guy who came up with these uniforms had some kind of schoolgirl fantasy in mind.

I slipped on navy flats with a bow on each and looked at myself in the full length mirror hung on the inside of the closet door. _Oh, ick._

I stormed out of the walk-in and threw open my bedroom door. The smell of fresh pancakes and eggs wafted up the stairs and filled my nostrils. My stomach grumbled on cue, as if willing me to follow the scent.

I ran down the stairs two at a time and looked into the kitchen to see Ilene hunched over the stove, flipping a giant pancake. I felt my eyebrows crinkle as I slowly walked closer.

My foot hit a creaky floorboard, prompting her to turn to face me. "Oh, Marie! I made you breakfast for your big day." She flashed her creepy kidnapper-worthy smile, but her eyes were filled with annoyance.

What the hell was wrong with her?

As I approached the table, I saw Sam propped up against the wall, arms crossed and smirk plastered across his zit-free face. "Hey, gorgeous," he winked.

"Do you have an eye twitch or something? You should probably go get that checked out." I smiled sweetly and saw the smirk slowly fall from his face. I plopped down at the table. "What are you doing here anyways?" Ilene placed the plate full of breakfast in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. I began shoveling the pancake into my mouth, trying to ignore the fact that she was touching me.

"Sam's driving you to Greenwich. Bolton told you this morning, remember?" Her grip on my shoulder tightened.

I looked over at Sam and back at Ilene. Her eyes bore a hole into my soul. "Oh um, yeah," I said through a mouth full of pancake. "I just thought I was going over to your house first."

"Well, I thought I'd save those beautiful legs of yours the trip." His smirk quickly returned and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Wouldn't want them getting damaged or anything." His gaze ran up my exposed thighs.

"How considerate," I muttered under my breath, forcing more food down. I was going to damage this guy's face.

Sam stood up against the wall, basking in his own thoughtfulness as I finished my breakfast in the growing awkward silence. As I handed my cleared plate to Ilene, it occurred to me that there was a good chance she put some kind of poison in it. Guess we'd find out in a few hours, eh?

I rose from the chair slowly, pulling my skirt down as far as it would go. Sam's constant staring was really starting to make me want to bathe in acid.

"I'm gonna go get my bag." I made a sharp turn around the banister and sprinted up the stairs, wanting to get away from everything. It was all just too creepy for me to handle.

I stepped into my room, trying to breathe in some fresh air. Right as I began to calm down again, Bolton's massive head came onto the screen again.

"Hello, Maximum. Please avert your attention to the small earpiece and microphone on your vanity. The earpiece will be inside your ear for the entirety of this assignment. We will talk to you every once in a while for an update on Fang." I pinched the piece between my fingers and slid it into my ear. A low hum rang through the tiny speaker and sent shivers down my spine.

"The microphone will be pinned to the breast pocket of your blazer at all times so you can speak to us at any time. Failure to wear either one of these items will result in punishment, understood?" His black eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

I sharply nodded my head, knowing a vocal response would probably result in punishment as well.

"Good. Now get downstairs." The TV clicked off.

I grabbed my backpack off the back of the desk chair and took one more look at myself in the mirror.

Here we go.

**A/N : This was sort of just a short filler chapter. All of the good stuff will be posted in a few days in the **_**next **_**chapter. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it(: Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you guys soon.**

***zirny**


End file.
